Captivated By A Lullaby
by jasperwillbiteme
Summary: A collection of one shot fluffs influenced by various songs. Revolves around Alice & Jasper. All human, no lemons, probably mostly youth and family oriented. Read and review, and suggest some songs.
1. Hands Down

**HANDS DOWN**

JASPER

I inhaled the crisp December night air, smiling to myself. We were lying on the grass, star gazing. Her head was on my shoulder, my arms wrapped around her. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was all just a dream, cause if it was, then I don't want to wake up. But her scent still lingered and I smiled again. It was real, she was with me.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, I could feel her smooth legs grazing mine. Our bodies were intertwined and I doubt if I want it any other way.

I turned my head sideways so I was facing her. Her face seemed to sparkle with the bluish glow of the moon. She looked like a goddess. "I was just trying to believe that this is all real…"

"It is." She chuckled. "Don't doubt it, Jazz. I know it feels unreal. I could not believe it either, but you're here with me now, beside me."

I breathed in the scent of her hair. I did not know if we were a couple or not. All I know was that she was mine, and I was hers. I could never ask for anything better than that. Formal or informal, we were sharing something special.

Alice. That was her name. You would never believe how we got here tonight. Her father despised me more than anything else. I could not blame him though. I had a bad reputation—that was until I met her. She changed me. She made me hope for the better.

We heard mumblings around as we gazed at the stars. It was her father, looking for her. She sneaked out to meet me. I was pretty sure he knew she was with me…And I don't care. Beside me, Alice was giggling like crazy as her father frantically called out her name.

"Shhhh…" I put a finger against my lips to silence her, which made her burst in an even louder laughter. I covered her mouth with my hands, and together, we got up from the grass. I would walk her home.

It was drizzling as we made our way out of the park. We didn't notice earlier because we were lying under a shady tree. Or maybe because I was with her, and she was with me.

"What time is it, Jasper?" She looked up to meet my gaze. It was really dark, I had no idea what time it was.

I brought my watch to my face to check. "Five minutes past ten." I smiled again. Alice loved annoying her father. Right now, he was probably still roaming around the park, looking for her. She never knew who her mother was. She left them when she was still a baby.

I took her hand in mine. It was so soft, and warmth instantly traveled on my veins, making my heart squirm against my chest.

The street was wet, and she ran through the puddles of rain water on the road, stomping on them so that it all sprinkled on me. I didn't mind though, she was laughing heartily when we arrived at her house.

She pushed the blue wrought iron gate open, but it did not even move.

"It's locked." She gasped. I could not see her clearly in the dark. Thanks to the streetlamp outpost nearby, I could make out the frown she wore.

"Don't worry darlin'." I smiled, then, without second thoughts, climbed on their garden wall.

"Jasper, are you mad?!" She berated, but there was a hint of laughter in her voice. I chuckled, then jumped in on their garden.

I opened the gate for her, the rusty iron creaked against the jamb. She took my hand and I walked her to the front door.

"I had a nice time with you tonight, Jazz."

My heart skipped a beat as my name escaped her lips. I could never hear any more beautiful sound than that.

"Mmmmmmmm…" I breathed, leaning closer to her than necessary. My heart was pounding against my chest, and I could hear her shallow breaths. God, I was so nervous.

I could hear the faint sound of the stereo playing inside their house. The ambiance was so romantic. Their garden lights were on, as well as the dim patio light flickering right behind her. Alice was leaning against their closed door, looking straight into my eyes. I could not help it anymore.

She put her arms around my waist, while I enclosed her face with my palms. Slowly, I leaned down to touch my lips with hers. It was light and soft, and her lips tasted like cherries. I savored the moment, while my heart fluttered and I felt butterflies in my stomach. That was our first kiss, and I seemed to have no intentions of letting go. I ran my hands through her hair, never letting go. I pressed my lips firmer, but gently, against hers. I twirled a strand of her short spiky hair against my fingers, and I knew right then that was love.

Reluctantly, we pulled away, our foreheads touching. I smiled at her, looking in her eyes, and she smiled back. "That was---"

"That was indescribable." I cut her off. She nodded.

Around us, trees swayed. Behind me, I heard light footsteps approaching. Uh-oh…

"Mary Alice." Her father's firm voice called out. Alice rolled her eyes. "Did I just see you kissing this player in my house?"

"Dad," Alice protested with a chuckle. She put one arm around my waist as we turned to face her father. "We're not in your house. We're technically in your garden."

Her father sighed, then almost dragged us inside the house. "Why are you so hard headed, Alice?"

"I am not hard headed, Dad. You are! I told you, he has changed for the better. Why don't you believe me?"

"Let me talk to the young man, then."

Alice rolled her eyes, then squeezed my hand. "Okay, I'll go get some snacks."

She danced her way to the kitchen. My eyes never left her retreating figure until she disappeared altogether. Her father cleared his throat.

"So, Mr. Whitlock, am I right?"

"You most definitely are, sir."

He nodded, then sighed. It was very awkward. I looked around their house to while away the time. They have a big plasma TV, a huge aquarium which I knew she loves, and the house was painted an immaculate white. It was pretty stiff to be honest, but what could I expect? She lives with her father.

He cleared his throat again after some time. The stereo was playing a song I was familiar with, so that helped calm me down a little.

"I won't beat around the bush, young man." He sat across me, we were almost face to face. "Alice is the only one left for me. And I hate seeing her hurt. What are your real intentions for my daughter?"

"I have not the slightest intention of hurting her, Sir."

"How will I be sure?

"I've had a bad reputation, Sir, I know that." I cleared my throat. "But your daughter changed everything for me. She made me a better person. I know it's too soon to say, but I have fallen in love with her. And I am falling still, every single day."

"Alright then," he said, nodding. "I wouldn't say I trust you already, Jasper. But if you're making her happy, I guess I can't do anything about that."

Bad shot. I knew he still didn't like me. Thank God Alice arrived with a tray in hand. I stood up to help her, then we ate in silence. But Alice, she couldn't remain quiet, could she?

"Dad," she reached out to hold her father's hand. "I'm sorry for sneaking out and always giving you a hard time raising me. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

Her father sighed. "I know. I just want what's best for you."

"He's right in front of you, Dad. He's what's best for me."

To that, he didn't have any answer. We spent some time alone on their front porch, telling each other stories, watching the stars twinkle on the dark horizon.

"Do you think he'll somehow like me someday?" I asked consciously.

She shifted uncomfortably on her seat, then let out an almost silent sigh. "It doesn't really matter, Jazz. I love you as you love me. That's what's important."

"It matters to me, Al. He's your father. I want to be a part of your family as much as I want him to be a part of our relationship."

"I'm sure he will understand." She said, ending the conversation. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we stayed like that for hours on end, never uttering a single word.

"It's getting late," I frowned. "I have to head back home now."

"I wish you don't have to." She answered, and I sighed.

"I wish too."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow?" She chirped, kissing my cheek.

We went back inside their house to say my goodbye to her father, who was leaning on the window, his head turned opposite from us.

"I'm heading back home, Sir. Thank you for receiving me in your house."

He stood up, then walked me to the gate with Alice, something I'd never expect him to do.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

He chuckled, then tapped my back lightly. "Be careful, son."

He walked back towards the house, leaving me in awe. I could never be happier at that moment, except when Alice stood on tiptoes and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I told you so." She smiled, and I hugged her tightly on my chest.

"I love you," I whispered. "I love you....."

And there it began, our journey to forever.

******

**What do you think guys? I'm planning to make a lot of these one shots that are based on songs.. This one was based on Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional because I couldn't get it out of my head. Please review. Hope you like it! ;)**


	2. Butterfly Kisses

**_Ribbons and Curls_**

**CARLISLE**

There were two things I knew for sure; she was sent here from heaven, and she was my little girl.

**Twenty Years Ago (Alice was 3)**

"Good night, baby." I kissed her forehead and patted her hair, which was way below her shoulders, her ringlets tied in ribbons. She yawned but smiled at me.

"Daddy, can we say our prayers together?"

"Of course, hon." I answered with a smile. Alice jumped out of her bed, and side by side, we knelt on the carpeted floor. Her eyes were closed in concentration.

"Dear God," she said, her voice sounded like an angel's. "Please protect my Mommy and Daddy and I pray for more play times with my Daddy."

She did the sign of the cross, then kissed me on the lips, mumbling. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl." I smiled, then watched her sleep. That night, for the second time, I prayed.

"Jesus, thank you for all the joy you bring to my life, and for his little angel."

I pulled the blanket up to her chin before walking out of the room and turning off the main lights.

**Eighteen Years Ago (Alice was 5)**

It was my birthday, and Alice, Esme and I planned to have picnic in the nearby park in the afternoon. That morning, Alice came to our bedroom to wake me up.

"Good morning, Daddy." She giggled, then pulled me in for a hug. She always hugged me first thing in the morning.

"What's that on your face?" I asked, wiping her flushed cheeks clean. "Is this mud?"

She nodded nervously. Perhaps she noticed my expression being grim. I pointed a finger at her. She began to sob.

"Alice, I told you never to play with mud! This is dirty, when would you understand that?"

"I'm sorry Daddy." She cried, getting out of the room. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I didn't mean to snap at her.

When she came back in the room, she was carrying a muddy piece of plywood. I took a step closer to see what it was. On top of the plywood was a round lump of mud, supposed to be a cake. It was decorated with sunflowers and colorful beads, and there was a candle on top. I lit gave my daughter one tight hug before lighting the candle.

"Happy birthday, Daddy." She smiled.

**Seven Years Ago (Alice was 16)**

It was her sweet sixteen that day. As I looked at Alice, I could not help but smile; as time passed by, she looked more and more like her mother. Physically, it could never be denied that she was growing to be a fine young lady. She started wearing make up, and her curly hair was chopped off to a short, pixie like 'do. But to me, she would always be my baby girl. Sometimes, I become overprotective of her, because this world was big and cruel, and I believed no one was good enough to deserve my baby.

"Happy birthday, baby." I cooed. It was our turn to dance. We spun around and waltzed as the music played.

"Thank you for this party, Dad." She smiled. The host called out a new name from the list of her dances, and soon enough, a blond young man tipped his head and bowed to me, his hand extended as an offer to take my daughter's hand. For a moment, I was frozen.

"Happy birthday." I said again and tried to hug her, but Alice just kissed my cheek, with the boy watching us awkwardly.

"I love you Daddy." Alice whispered. "But I'm a teen now. It's embarrassing to hug and kiss you all the time."

As much as I wanted to deny it, I was hurt. I just nodded quietly and gave her hand to the young man.

"By the way, Daddy." She smiled. "This is Jasper. My…. Special friend."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Jasper greeted politely.

I looked him intently in the eye, then forced out a smile. "Take care of my daughter."

**PRESENT (Alice is 23)**

"_**All the precious time, like the wind, the years go by. Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly."**_

She'll change her name today. She'll make a promise… And I'll give her away. Standing in the bride room, I stared at her. Apart from her mother, she was the most beautiful bride my eyes have ever laid eyes on.

"What are you thinking, Dad?" She asked, breaking out my reminiscing.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged. I started walking towards her. Her mother was doing her hair, sticking little white flowers all up in it. "I… I just feel like…" I stroked the back of her chair. Alice kept staring at me through the mirror.

I sighed, trying not to let the tears fall. "I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl…"

"Aww, Dad…" She cooed, teary eyed. Her Mom set her hair free, and carefully, Alice stood in front of me and wrapped me in a tight hug for the first time in years. "I'll always be your baby girl."

"Do not forget me." I whispered. "Not ever…"

"I promise." She kissed my cheek. "Now, it's just about time… Walk me down the aisle, Daddy."

I poised my arm. She linked her arm towards it and in between Esme and I, she, the most beautiful bride, walked down the petal showered aisle. Silently, I let my tears fall, witnessing this moment that my baby was no longer mine.

Alice must have heard me sniff for she distracted me, smiling. "Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?"

I nodded. It was her mother's wedding gown. We had it altered to fit her size and the fad of gowns in the present.

"Daddy…" She whispered, smiling at me. "Daddy, don't cry."

I chuckled, then gave her hand to Jasper—the man she will marry. "Take care of my baby." I reminded him.

"Yes, sir." He grinned, then we all shared a hug.

As I watched Alice's eyes twinkle with joy and genuine happiness as they kissed, Esme and I broke out in tears. And right at that moment, I knew. I just knew that my baby was in good hands.

**I know it sucks but I had to write this. I terribly miss my Dad and these are the things that I would never get to experience in my whole life because he's gone. Please review...**

Based on Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle


End file.
